Phoenix Wright On the Run
Phoenix Wright On the Run is the tenth main series fanfiction by jakkid166. It is a direct continuation of Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper. Plot The story picks up exactly where Ace Stripper left off, with Phoenix Wright running from the police after being sentenced to death. Phoenix eventually runs into Miles Edgeworth, who offers to help Phoenix escape the police. However, Edgeworth's singing attracts the police's attention. Phoenix runs into a cave while Edgeworth simply disappears. Edgeworth laters meets up again with Wright, and the Police catch up to them. Phoenix comes up to a cliff and jumps off. After briefly regretting his decision, Phoenix lands on something that breaks his fall. This is revealed to be Edgeworth, who killed himself back into being alive so he could catch Phoenix, who instead landed on Edgeworth's head and killed him back into a ghost again. Edgeworth reveals that Phoenix was was found guilty for the murder of Pearl Fey. After they get to Edgeworth's house in the cave, Manfred von Karma appears and threatens to take Pearl to hell if Phoenix tries to have her testify. Edgeworth reveals himself to have been working with von Karma the whole time. Phoenix proceeds to call the Ghostbusters, who show up and try to capture Edgeworth and Manfred, but the police show up and shoot them all. Phoenix gets shot in the foot, which somehow flings him out of the cave. Phoenix runs with the police in hot pursuit and jumps off a waterfall into the waters below. After swimming out of the lake he landed in, he finds the bottle that contained the poison that killed Pearl. He sneaks into the police station to get the prints tested, and finds they belong to Maya Fey. Phoenix, in shock, screams so loud that the police hear him, and he is chased out of the police station. Phoenix goes over to Maya's house to ask her why she killed Pearl, but a masked man shows up and shits Maya in the face and chases after Phoenix. The masked man tries to shoot Phoenix, but Phoenix smacks the bullet of the air and tackles him, knocking his mask off and revealing him to be The Judge. The Judge explains that he wanted to destroy Wright's career because of all the "Not Guilty" verdicts he always gets. He then tries to shoot Wright again, but Wright spin-kicks the Judge in the face and opens his robes to find evidence that proves himself to be innocent. Wright goes to court and presents this evidence to the Canadian Judge. However, The Judge barges in with police officers and convinces them that Wright has a gun, causing them to shoot wright to death. The Canadian Judge pronounces Wright not guilty anyway and The Judge is arrested. Later, Wright's ghost wakes up and vows to get revenge by going on a killing spree. On his spree, Wright kills Maya, The Judge, jakkid166, and various others. He ultimately decides to try and blow up the city by overloading the Nuclear Plant, but Edgeworth stops him, and he along with the ghosts of everyone else Wright killed proceed to drag Wright to hell. Characters * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * Pearl Fey * The Judge * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe * Canadian Judge * jakkid166 * Main cast of "Ghostbusters" Trivia * This was originally intended to be the last story to feature Phoenix Wright, which is most likely why the ending took a darker turn with Phoenix being dragged to hell. However, the ending was effectively undone after phoenix wright escaps from hell was written.